The present invention relates to a low beam headlight for motor vehicles.
A low beam headlight for motor vehicles is disclosed for example in the European patent document EP 0,250,284 A1. The low beam headlight disclosed in this reference has a reflector, a light body and a light disc which covers the light opening of the reflector. The light body is offset relative to the optical axis of the reflector upwardly so that its lower limit is located substantially at the optical axis. The reflector is subdivided into several sectors which are located above and below a horizontal axial plane and have different reflection surfaces. A first sector extends at one side of the reflector starting from the horizontal axial plane to an angle a inclination upwardly, while a second sector extends at the other side of the reflector starting from the horizontal axial plane to an angle a inclination downwardly. Both sectors have reflection surfaces in form of rotation paraboloids. These sectors are connected with one another by two adjacent sectors located above and below the horizontal axial plane and having reflection surfaces in form of general paraboloids. A general paraboloid contains in all axial longitudinal section parabolas however with different lengths.
The known low beam headlight produced a light distribution with a light-dark limit which has a substantially horizontal section on the opposite traffic side and a section which increases relative to the horizontal under the angle .alpha. to the roadway edge of the roadway upwardly. The light disc has to be provided only with low intensity optical means for forming the light distribution. Closely under the light-dark limit a high light intensity is desired to produce a great range and a maximum sharp image of the light-dark limit. The light distribution produced by the known reflector does not provide however this to the desired degree.